


Mereka dan Musim Panas Bulan Juli

by Chireila



Series: Film Kamera Reminisensi [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ice Cream, Students Hange Zoe, Students Levi Ackerman, Summer Vacation, assignments, daily life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chireila/pseuds/Chireila
Summary: Hanji telentang, kakinya diangkat. Tumitnya bertumpu di pinggiran jendela. Tatapan kosong dia tujukan ke karpet biru. Barangkali berharap ada kawanan awan lewat, atau memikirkan tugas yang belum rampung bersebaran di lantai kamar.Atensi Levi terpaku pada lembar-lembar di atas meja. Hawa panas tidak memengaruhinya dalam menuntaskan tugas-tugas bertumpuk setinggi tiang bendera.(Lembar tugas dan musim panas bulan Juli yang terik)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Series: Film Kamera Reminisensi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mereka dan Musim Panas Bulan Juli

**Author's Note:**

> Karakter dalam cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Hajime Isayama. Saya hanya meminjam karakter untuk keperluan cerita.

“Leviii, tunggu!”

Hanji berteriak di belakang, derap kaki tergesa-gesa semakin mendekat menuju Levi yang jaraknya sekitar 200 meter. Levi berpalis, air mukanya datar dan tenang melihat Hanji lari kelabakan seperti dikejar harimau. Sesaat Hanji berhenti, lututnya menjadi tumpuan untuk tangannya. Napasnya putus-putus, irama detak jantungnya berpacu layaknya kuda paling cepat. Dia menghela napas panjang, embus perlahan, kemudian menegakkan kepalanya—menatap Levi intens. Walau lelah, pasang netra cokelatnya masih berbinar, seakan-akan bahan bakar di dalam tubuhnya tidak pernah habis sedikitpun.

“Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, sih? Aku lelah berlari.” gerutu Hanji. Dia kibaskan tangan guna mendinginkan tubuh setelah berlari menyusul Levi dari sekolah. Beberapa menit kemudian, badannya kembali tegap sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata yang tadi sempat miring.

“Kau lama, Mata Empat. Aku kehabisan waktu.” balas Levi terhadap gerutuan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

“Tadi aku ada ekstrakulikuler sains sebentar.” Hanji memberi alasan. Hari ini hari Kamis, dan ekstrakulikuler sains berlangsung selama dua jam, dari jam tiga hingga lima sore.

“Tapi tidak se-lama ini. Kau pasti kelayapan.”

Hanji sedikit mendongak, ujung jemarinya diposisikan di samping kepala bagaikan tanda panah, matanya sedikit bentuk bulan sabit, kernyit tampak jelas di dahi. Hanji coba mengingat kegiatan setelah ekstrakulikuler berakhir.

“Oh!” Matanya membulat, jari telunjuknya kini mengarah tegas ke arah Levi. “Habis ekstrakulikuler, aku ke perpustakaan buat cari buku untuk projek liburan musim panas nanti.” Nada bicara Hanji terdengar bercampur—panik, bahagia, semangat—semuaya berbaur dalam telinga Levi.

“Pantas saja.” Levi berbalik, kembali melangkahkan tungkainya menuju rumah.

“Eh, kena—Levi, tunggu!” Hanji kembali berlari kecil sambil berteriak, posisi tangannya seperti hendak meraih Levi di kejauhan. “Jangan buat aku lari lagi!”

Telinga Levi seakan hanya menangkap suara alam: pijakan helai daun, kicau burung-burung, desiran angin sore hari—yang mana teriakan Hanji melebihi desibel suara-suara itu tidak ada di dunia ini.

Hanji bisa menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Levi. _Akhirnya berhenti juga_ , batinnya lega. Kedua tangannya diregangkan setelah insiden “pengejaran” selesai. Sekarang, labiumnya sibuk komat-kamit bercerita tentang ide brilian untuk projek musim panas; pembahasan banyaknya galaksi dan kemungkinan adanya kehidupan selain di bumi; rasa aneh jus jeruk kaleng yang menurut hipotesis Hanji disebabkan paparan sinar matahari; roti _yakisoba_ hasil keberuntungan sebab sisa sedikit; hingga kedai di ujung distrik yang belakangan ini Hanji kunjungi. _Aku suka menu Ice Americano, dingin dan ringan_ , begitu katanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Levi hanya mendengarkan—seakan-akan telinganya sangat lebar untuk menampung semua kisah yang dimuntahkan labium perempuan itu. Kisah tanpa ujung layaknya lubang hitam terus mengalir. Hanji tidak pernah habis persediaan cerita di kepalanya yang kecil itu, sebagai radio pagi hari atau ocehan sore hari. Levi selalu siap menangkap apapun yang dilontarkan Hanji (pengecualian untuk kejadian tadi karena beberapa alasan). Levi tidak pernah bosan, _dan tidak akan pernah._

Pulang sekolah mereka di sore yang kian menguning.

Sirkulasi udara terjadi antara halaman luar dengan kamar Levi di lantai dua. Jendela bingkai kayu dibuka lebar-lebar dengan menautkan stik penyangga pada lubang kecil di tepi bawah bingkai. Matahari begitu terik, memengaruhi udara yang mengalun di segala penjuru Jepang bulan Juli—rasanya seperti dimasak di atas pemanggang terbuka. Langit membentang bagai karpet biru muda polos tanpa kapas ragam wujud berserakan, sepertinya teduh sulit dijangkau hari ini. Saking panasnya, likuid garam yang dikeluarkan pori-pori menganak sungai di permukaan kulit. Ratusan putaran dari kipas angin masih belum cukup menurunkan suhu udara di sekitar mereka.

Hanji telentang, kakinya diangkat. Tumitnya bertumpu di pinggiran jendela. Tatapan kosong dia tujukan ke karpet biru. Barangkali berharap ada kawanan awan lewat, atau memikirkan tugas yang belum rampung bersebaran di lantai kamar. Dia bergeming dalam posisi itu selama satu jam seperti patung. Jarang-jarang Hanji seperti ini, mungkin panas yang hampir setara dengan rata-rata suhu tubuh manusia membuatnya lebih banyak berdiam diri. Banyak bergerak hanya akan menambah pasokan likuid garam dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Atensi Levi terpaku pada lembar-lembar di atas meja. Hawa panas tidak memengaruhinya dalam menuntaskan tugas-tugas bertumpuk setinggi tiang bendera. Dia sudah setengah jalan menuju garis akhir, sebab Levi jarang prokastinasi dan tidak suka mengulur waktu. Jika bisa diselesaikan sekarang, mengapa harus nanti? Pensil dalam genggaman jemari menari-nari menyampaikan deret jawaban dari otak Levi ke kertas lewat tulisan, berlangsung seperti itu hingga sepuluh menit kemudian, si pensil berbaring di samping lembar jawaban. Dia diam sejenak, kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya ke sebelah—melihat Hanji terpejam dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

“Mata Empat, bangun.” kata Levi berusaha membangunkan Hanji yang tertidur, mungkin?

Tidak ada respon dari yang dipanggil, Levi berdecak. Dia beranjak dari kursi, mengarahkan ujung jemari kaki untuk menyenggol tubuh telentang Hanji. “Bangun, tugasmu masih banyak.” ujar Levi tegas sambil tmenyenggolnya berkali-kali.

Kelopak mata Hanji terbuka, matanya menatap Levi malas. Kobaran semangat dan antusias dalam dirinya seakan hangus tersiram air. Mungkin saja hawa panas hari ini adalah manifestasi dari air itu.

“Aku tidak tidur.” sanggahnya. “Hanya memejam saja.”

“Sama saja.” Levi menatap tegas. “Cepat kerjakan tugasmu yang menumpuk itu, jangan malas.”

“Iya, iya. Sebentar.” Hanji melakukan peregangan. Layaknya tumbuhan layu, dia meraih selembar kertas tugas. Mendudukkan diri secara paksa sambil bersandar pada kaki meja. Membaca dengan teliti deret pertanyaan di hadapannya. Belum ada semenit, dia menaruh lembar itu ke lantai, meluruskan kakinya yang kaku lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

“Jangan tidur lagi, Pemalas.” Lekukan buku seperti tongkat menubruk kepala atas Hanji. Hanji melenguh, mau tak mau dia harus bangun.

“Kapan-kapan saja, lagipula ini masih minggu awal liburan.” keluh Hanji. Pikirnya bingung tatkala Levi menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugas musim panas, padahal masih awal liburan. Yang benar saja.

“Kalau tidak sekarang, kau akan terlambat. Jangan sampai kejadian itu berulang.” Levi mengembalikan pernyataan Hanji. Dia bisa memperkirakan bagaimana paniknya Hanji saat menjelang masuk sekolah dikarenakan tumpukan tugas yang belum tuntas sama sekali. Dulu waktu kelas satu, tengah malam Hanji merengek meminta bantuan untuk tugas, padahal saat itu H-3 sebelum masuk sekolah kembali. Levi “terpaksa” sebab Hanji berjanji akan membantunya membersihkan kelas usai pelajaran berakhir selama seminggu. Oh, dan juga berujung Hanji menginap di rumahnya selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

“Otakku tidak bisa berpikir sama sekali.” kata Hanji dengan air muka sedih. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

Hening melanda, dan tiba-tiba lampu terang muncul dalam kepala Hanji.

“Ayo kita beli es krim! Di kedai tua dekat pertigaan!” usul Hanji. Semangat dan antusias yang tadi hangus kembali berkobar lebih besar dalam dirinya.

“Untuk apa?” Levi bertanya, matanya menatap Hanji heran. “Jauh, lebih baik di rumah.”

“Yah, Levi. Kali ini saja, ya, ya?” Hanji sungguh memohon, tangannya bertaut satu sama lain. Matanya membulat seperti anak anjing. “Janji habis ini ngerjain tugas.”

“Sungguh?” tanya Levi tidak percaya.

Kepala Hanji mengangguk cepat, “Iya, beneran.”

Helaan napas kasar keluar dari labium Levi. “Cepat siap-siap, jangan lupa bawa dompetmu.”

Hanji meloncat kegirangan. Akhirnya, gagasan cemerlangnya disetujui. “Siap, Kapten!” Hanji berpose hormat sebentar, kemudian segera mengambil dompetnya di dalam tas.

Mereka keluar dari rumah. Tidak lupa izin dahulu kepada Ibu Levi—Kuchel Ackerman. Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju kedai es krim tua di pertigaan, dengan Hanji menggoyangkan tangannya ke depan belakang. Senang dalam dirinya bergemuruh sebab Levi—yang berjalan seperti orang biasa sambil menatap Hanji heran—mau ikut dengannya bersantai di awal liburan musim panas Juli yang menyengat.

Awal liburan musim panas yang bahagia.


End file.
